Passionate Love
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: [Sequel to, She Really is a Girl] When Neji and Tenten get into a petty argument will it be the end of it all? Or will something greater happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

S.Z.: First off I would like to dedicate this fic to the Kunoichi squad #4 club. I love you guys! This fic is a sequel to She really is a girl. I wanted to try something new and so this is the perfect thing so please enjoy:

Passionate Love

It had been a while since that night where they had gotten together. Their love had grown strong and their bond even stronger. Neji knew everything that Tenten would be thinking and Tenten could read Neji's movements like a hawk. They knew each other inside and out and their love would even cause them to have more force on missions…

Yeah… the mission thing…

Nobody knew about the relationship that these two had. Nobody knew that they were actually going out. If anybody were to find out, they wouldn't be able to go on missions together anymore for fear of them putting their emotions first. They hadn't told a soul and they weren't planning on to anytime soon, at least… they thought…

"Neji…" asked Tenten one day while they were walking home from training.

"What…?" asked Neji in return.

"I was wondering… do you think that we should start telling people about us?"

"What…? Why…?"

"Because… I think that it's time that we did, I mean, it's been almost a year…"

"No Tenten…"

Tenten loved Neji to death but, he always talked as if he knew the best possible way to do things. He was so assertive all of the time…

"But Neji… why not…?"

"You do like the way things are now don't you? The way we get to go on missions together now is because nobody knows about us. If they did, they wouldn't want us to go on missions together, you do realize that?"

"But Neji…"

"No buts Tenten… this is the way it's gonna stay…"

"Augh!"

"What…?"

They stopped walking and Neji looked at Tenten in disbelief.

"You always act like this Neji! What if the way we are now isn't the best way? What if you're wrong… you know there is a possibility that you could be wrong…" finished Tenten sarcastically.

"Tenten… listen to what you're saying!" said Neji raising his voice a bit.

"Neji… if you don't want to tell other people about us then why are we even together at all huh? Answer me that!"

"Well then if you feel so strongly about it then maybe we shouldn't be together at all!" yelled Neji.

"Fine!" said Tenten as she turned her back and walked away.

"Fine!" Neji watched her turn the corner and then left himself.

It was their first fight and in both of their heads, they definitely thought that it was going to be their last. They didn't talk or train together for two days until finally they were sent to the office to be assigned to a mission and just guess who they got paired up with…? That's right, you've guessed it!

"I can't believe that I have to go on this mission with you…!" exclaimed Tenten as they were exiting the village together.

"Like I'm thrilled about it too…" mumbled Neji at Tenten's words.

The tension that filled the air during the mission was intense. All they had to do was deliver some scrolls to the village hidden in the sand and then go back on their way although they made it even more difficult with their fighting that they almost lost the scrolls twice, got attacked once and then by the time they were on their way back they weren't even on speaking terms anymore and they even walked 5 feet away from each other, not a very good idea if you're a ninja on a mission but they did it anyway.

"I don't even want to look at you anymore!" said Tenten while they were walking.

"Yeah well then don't!" said Neji stopping in his tracks "If you don't want to talk to me, to look at me or even be near me don't! You can just go run off right now if you want because I could really care less!"

Tenten's eyes began to well up with tears at Neji's harsh words. Just because they were in a fight, didn't mean that she still stopped loving him and at those words, it hurt a lot.

"Fine!" she said turning and running away.

They were in a forest at the time and Neji watched Tenten disappear through the thick trees. He kept walking as soon as he could see her no more…

He kept walking for about a half an hour when it started to rain. The rain was actually pretty heavy through the thick trees and everything was completely muddy. Neji tried to find a dry place but he had no luck. All of a sudden he started to wonder and worry about Tenten, where could she have gotten to? His stomach went in knots at all of the things that could have been happening to her. Sure she had ran away and it was his fault that she did but he couldn't help but hope that she hadn't run so far and that maybe she had stuck close by somewhere but with more time waiting for her to appear he had no luck; she was nowhere in sight or near.

The rain began to mix with the sweat building on his brow from his anxiety. He was worried and he was so intent on finding Tenten and making sure that she was okay that he completely forgot about their stupid fight. He ran through the trees calling out for her when all of a sudden his heart dropped. There was Tenten and she had fallen into a deep hole in the ground. She was covered in mud and she looked soaked through. Her head was buried into her knees and you could hear her crying through the sound of the rain.

"Tenten!" called Neji jumping down into the hole with her.

He stood in front of her as she looked up with her eyes red and wide.

"N-Neji…" she just continued looking at him with her eyes full of pain.

Neji walked over to her, knelt down and held her tightly.

"I was so worried about you…" he whispered in her ear.

The rain continued to pour over their now shaking bodies.

"But Neji… what about…"

"That stupid fight… Tenten, I don't care about that all I care about is you and that you're okay… I was so worried…"

Tenten wasn't sure if it was tears or just more rain on her shoulder but she could imagine.

"You're cold…" said Neji.

"…"

"Come on… let's get out of here…"

Neji carried Tenten out of the hole and then they looked around for any kind of shelter that they could use to get out of this never ending rain. They finally found a tiny cave.

While they were in the cave, they were trying to dry off what they could but they were unsuccessful. They were soaked to the bone. Neji saw Tenten shaking and so went over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you forgive me…?" he asked softly.

"What…?"

"I apologize… I should have agreed with you when you were ready to tell people about us…"

Tenten was speechless. Neji was actually admitting to her that he was wrong. Not once had he ever done that, not even for her. At that moment she realized how special she really was to him and how special he really was to her. She loved Neji so much…

"Neji…" started Tenten "Of course I forgive you…"

Neji gave her a sweet smile, a smile only worthy of her. Then the smile was wiped off his face for a more serious face. He leaned in slowly, while closing his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. Tenten could feel that they were cold and they trembled slowly. His hair was falling loosely from its binding and she could feel the damp strands against her bare arms. She placed her hand on his face and deepened the kiss.

Everything was as it should be again; it was as if the fight had never happened, and that was a good thing. Neji's tongue traced Tenten's lips and Tenten let it in willingly. Tongues caressed like lovers while the movements they were making were taking more of that form as well…

Neji stroked his girlfriend's arms up and down while Tenten moved her arms around Neji's back and held him tightly. She grasped at Neji's sticky wet shirt and began to make an effort of pulling it over his head. He took that action and did it himself, breaking the kiss for a second and then moving in once again for a kiss that was even more fervent than the last. Neji reached up to Tenten's hair and pulled out both buns. Her hair hung silky and straight and it stuck to her face considering it was wet too. Neji brushed the hair from her neck and moved his kisses down there. Tenten then clenched Neji's hair in her hands, spurring for more as she began to speak to him…

"N-Neji… can you… do you want to…" she said breathlessly.

Neji stopped and then looked up at her. He noticed the passion in her eyes.

"Here… but are you… Tenten, are you sure…?"

She nodded with no more words said. Neji began to undo her shirt. He braced himself before taking it off completely. He was nervous about seeing her.

"Neji… I…"

"Tenten… I…"

They both stopped and looked at each other, deeply in the eyes of one another. Neji thought she never looked more beautiful, and Tenten thought that Neji never looked more handsome. They both knew what the other had attempted to say and their cheeks were painted with a blush. Neji looked away and continued to undress his love and soon to be lover…

He had been holding Tenten for about 5 minutes now and he didn't want to see her. She topless, he knew that but he was just so nervous… who knew that Neji was so humble.

"Neji…" whispered Tenten.

"Yeah…"

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to…"

"It's not that I…"

"No it's okay; I understand just…" she got up and stood back on to him. "Just promise me that… you'll…"

"That I'll what?"

Neji looked up. He saw her bare back and her hair gently moving along the silken skin from the light breeze of the damp weather. She was so gorgeous…

"I love you Neji and I… want you to promises that you'll love me forever…"

"That I'll… love you… forever…?"

Tenten picked up her shirt and put it on. She turned around to face him.

"Yes…"

Neji smiled. He got up and held his girl friend tightly.

"Of course… I'll love you forever…"

Tenten held him closer.

When they arrived back in the village, it wasn't long before people knew who the hot new couple was. Neji gave Tenten permission to tell Ino right away, so naturally the news was spread in the matter of a day.

That night, they were home alone at Tenten's house…

"Did you really mean it Neji…? All of what you said back there…?" asked Tenten, all curled up in Neji's arms, on the couch.

"What, did you think I was lying? Of course! I promised you that I'd love you forever and I mean that…"

"Would you… prove it to me…?"

"Tenten… do you mean…"

She nodded and took his hand. She made him stand up and led him to her bedroom.

"Tenten… are you sure for real this time…?"

"Of course I am… just…" she snuggled into his shoulder "Be gentle with me… okay?"

"Anything for the girl I'm gonna love forever…" he said, stroking her hair.

With that, they continued into the bedroom and went on for a night of passion and love, or as the title suggests… passionate love…

The End

S.Z.: So what did you guys think? This sequel took forever but I still hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
